left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenhouse
This article is about the location. For the chapter, see The Greenhouse. The Greenhouse is a structure located on top of an apartment building in the city of Newburg. It serves as the starting point for the Survivors in the Dead Air campaign in Left 4 Dead. History The greenhouse is made up of bricks and a glass rooftop to allow for sunlight for the plants to grow and thrive. Near the rooftop access door, there is a staircase that leads down into the rest of the apartment building therefore it is assumed that certain residents use the greenhouse to grow plants and vegetation in the greenhouse however the structure does seem old and is slowly starting to deteriorate. A lot of the ceiling panels are either covered with dirt, broken, or missing all together which may indicate that the residents simply lost interest in the plants or did not have time to tend to them (possibly due to the Infection). Current Status When Metro International Airport was put under quarantine by CEDA, residents in the apartment building began to panic and tried to flee the city. They focused more on survival kits and supplies instead of the plants in the greenhouse. It seems with the infection spreading, more of the apartment tenants became infected and the remaining survivors headed up to the greenhouse in order to gain access to the rooftop. They barricaded the door to the apartments behind them to stop the Infected and set up wooden planks to gain access to the building beside them. The Survivors start off in the back room of the greenhouse after getting "kicked off" the boat from the Death Toll finale. They then most likely got off and crossed the street to the apartment building where they climbed up to the roof and the greenhouse, dropped down through an open hatch in the glass roof and landed below in the greenhouse. As they were catching their breath, a military plane, C-130 Hercules, flies right above the greenhouse, shaking the entire structure causing more glass and panels to break or fall off. The Survivors remark on it saying that the plane is landing at the airport due to its low flying altitude and they decide to head to Metro International Airport in hope of being rescued. Notes *There is no apparent explanation for the Survivors being in the greenhouse, as the only way to enter is how they leave, excepting the possibility of dropping down through an open hatch in the glass roof or through the house below the greenhouse. *Looking at the signs in this chapter, Fairfield and Newburg share a Holly Street, them both having a street with such a name. *There is a boat visible when standing near the greenhouse where you can see it was recycled from Half-Life 2 where it can be seen in the highway chapters resting on the shore. *This is the only campaign that starts off with grenades (such as Pipe Bombs and Molotovs) at the very start near the Survivors. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Dead Air Category:Locations